


Niepewny, niebezpieczny

by Lampira7



Series: Rising Moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Mieszkali razem, kochali się nawzajem, aż pewnego ranka przyszedł list.





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsure, Insecure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344592) by IanPhilippe. 



> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3225794/1/Unsure-Insecure

Zmysły Remusa obudziły się dużo wcześniej niż jego umysł. Nie otwierając oczu, wysłuchiwał się w prawie niesłyszalny dźwięk bosych nóg na drewnianej podłodze. W chwilę później, poczuł jak materac się ugina i ciepłe ciało Billa z powrotem przytula się do jego boku.  
  
Słodkie jabłka i pikantny cynamon musnęły jego usta, pozostawiając na nich swój smak i skłaniając go do głębokiego wciągnięcia powietrza nosem, mimo że przed chwilą rozpoznał smak i aromat porannej herbaty Billa.   
  
Remus przytulił się do ciepłego ciała, delektując się uczuciem miękkiej skóry na udzie Billa. To odczucie było zarezerwowane tylko dla tych którzy już nie śpią, ale nie są jeszcze do końca obudzeni. Schował twarz w  koszuli Billa, wdychając zapach snu i nocy, który był unikalny a jednocześnie tak znajomy. Niemal skłaniał Remusa do ponownego zaśnięcia.   
  
Gdy szelest starego papieru wyciągnął go ze snu, warknął z niezadowoleniem:  
  
— Nie czytaj tych bzdur tylko wracaj do spania.  
  
— To jest ciekawe. — Remus usłyszał gdzieś nad sobą odpowiedź. — Zabawne.   
  
Dłoń Billa bawiła się jego włosami. Palce zaplątywały się w miodowe kosmyki, z których niektóre były już poprzeplatane srebrem.   
  
— Posłuchaj. „ _Wilkołaki nie są w stanie prowadzić normalnego życia społecznego. Wynika to z faktu, że są samotnikami i często atakują innych ludzi, a nawet młode ze swojego rodzaju.”_ Czy to nie brzmi jak ty?  
  
Głęboki pomruk śmiechu Billa i lekka ironia ukryta w jego słowach spowodowała, że Remus uśmiechnął się i podniósł brwi, choć jego oczy pozostały zamknięte.   
  
— Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty mnie dręczyłeś w środku nocy.  
  
— Może to książka się myli? — zasugerował Bill, odkładając wymienioną publikację na szafce nocnej wraz z filiżanką. Pociągnięty przez parę silnych rąk owiniętych wokół jego szyi, opadł na łóżko.  
  
— Zastanawiam się, ile _tysiącleci_ ma ta książka — warknął Remus, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę na powolny i delikatny pocałunek. Ich wargi ledwo się dotykały.   
  
Jabłko i cynamon ponownie pojawiły się w umyśle Remusa. Zmysły starszego wilkołaka były w euforii, gdy palce Billa znalazły się w jego włosach i na nagiej klatce piersiowej. — _Kiedy udało im się wkraść pod moją koszulę?_ — Remus przyciągnął bliżej Billa. Jego przyjaciela, protegowanego, _kochanka_. _Jego_ Billa.   
  
Niecierpliwe pukanie w okno zniszczyło atmosferę, która tworzyła się w maleńkiej przestrzeni między nimi. Remus warknął niezadowolony.   
  
— Niech szlag trafi wszystkie sowy — zażyczył, marszcząc brwi, gdy Bill zaczął się odsuwać. — Wpuść tego ptaka i wracaj do łóżka.  
  
— To Errol.  
  
— Świetnie. Będę o tym pamiętać, rzeźbiąc jego nagrobek — mruknął Remus, zdając sobie sprawę, że Bill nie wróci do łóżka dopóki nie przeczyta listu.  
  
Młodszy mężczyzna posłał Remusowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie i otworzył okno, wpuszczając do środka zmęczoną sowę.  
  
Po chwili długiego milczenia, przerywanego jedynie od czasu do czasu szelestem papieru, Remus ponownie poczuł jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem drugiego mężczyzny.   
  
— Ten list musiał zawierać całą powieść. — Uśmiechnął się, otwierając wreszcie oczy.   
  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał, była zgarbiona postać Billa i dziwna sztywność w jego ramionach, kiedy przeczesywał palcami długie, splątane włosy.  
  
— Co się stało? — zapytał, całując delikatnie plecy Billa, a potem usiadł, by pocieszająco poklepać ramię młodzieńca.  
  
Mięśnie pod opaloną skórą natychmiast się napięły.  
  
— Fleur wróciła.  
  
Dwa słowa wypełniły przestrzeń wokół nich. Wypełniły teraz świat Remusa, szepcząc śmiertelne zagrożenia do ucha. Wiedział, co to znaczy. _Wiedział_ od samego początku, wciąż jednak miał nadzieje, że nigdy nie będzie musiał stawić czoła tej sytuacji. Bez namysłu przylgnął do nikłej nadziei, że Fleur, dawna kochanka Billa, _jego narzeczona na litość boską_ … że ta dziewczyna nigdy nie wróci.  
  
Ale wróciła. A teraz musiał się uśmiechać i pozwolić Billowi odejść.  
  
— Co masz…?   
  
Próbował brzmieć normalnie, przyjaźnie i z zainteresowaniem. Ale wiedział, że jego głos był zbyt ochrypły. _Sam_ nie wierzył w kłamstwa o byciu tylko przyjaciółmi. Na szczęście (czy rzeczywiście?) Bill domyślił się, o co Remus chciał zapytać. Jak mógł tego nie wiedzieć?  
  
— Spotkam się z nią, Rem.  
  
— Och.  
  
— Nie brzmij na tak przybitego. — Bill odwrócił się do niego. Remus nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, bojąc się, że straci tę odrobinę kontroli, jaką udało mu się zdobyć. — Muszę z nią porozmawiać. Jestem jej to winny.  
  
Remus domyślał się, o czym mówił. Wiedział o nocy, która zdecydowała o tym wszystkim. O tym nieszczęsnym ( _lub szczęśliwym_ , jak myślał potajemnie) ugryzieniu Fleur, które przeraziło ją do tego stopnia, że opuściła Billa i wróciła do Francji. Powinien być szczęśliwy ze względu na młodzieńca, ponieważ jego narzeczona powróciła i dano mu kolejną szansę, by mieć rodzinę składającą się z kochającej żony i dzieci. Wiedział to wszystko i rozdzierało go to na strzępy, bo był _świadomy tego_.  
  
Rudowłosy czarodziej zauważył gorzki wyraz twarzy swojego kochanka i natychmiast zbliżył się do niego. Długie palce dotykały twarzy Remusa, gdy Bill mówił, jego własny głos był zbyt szorstki, by uznać to za skutek listopadowego zimnego powietrza.  
  
— Przestań, Rem. Nie będę jej od razu pieprzyć, jak tylko ją ujrzę.  
  
— Tak. Najpierw wymienicie pozdrowienia. — Remus uśmiechnął się z przymusem pod dłonią mężczyzny, a później się odsunął. — Zachowuję się jak dziecko. Idź z nią porozmawiać, Bill.  
  
Młodszy wilkołak uśmiechnął się, składając na czole Remusa czysty, dziękczynny pocałunek,  a potem drugi na jego ustach.  
  
Dziesięć minut później, Remus został sam z idiotyczną książką i filiżanką zimnej herbaty. Zadrżał i wstał, aby zamknąć okno, które Bill pozostawił otwarte. Po zrobieniu tego, wrócił do łóżka. Wydawało się dziwnie puste i duże bez drugiego mężczyzny, chociaż było ono przeznaczone dla jednej osoby.  
  
Remus sięgnął do nocnej szafki po filiżankę i przyniósł ją powoli do ust.  
  
Patrzył przez okno, nic nie widząc z powodu mgły, sącząc zimny napój, który był kiedyś tak gorący i żywy na pewnych wargach. Remus czuł, że zanika.


	2. Absynt i koniak

Bill odszedł.  
  
Remus czekał cały dzień. Czekał na to, że Bill wróci do domu, przytuli go i powie, że to już koniec z Fleur, że to _jego_ wybrał. Właściwie, o dziewiętnastej zdołał samego siebie przekonać, że nie ma innej możliwości — zawsze był dobry w okłamywaniu siebie.  
  
Być może właściwie dlatego było to dla niego szokiem, gdy już podstarzała sowa Errol wleciała przez okno i rzuciła mu notkę, na której była najwyraźniej napisana w pośpiechu wiadomość.  
  
 _Zostaję na noc w Norze. B._  
  
Przez kolejną godzinę Remus próbował zaabsorbować swój umysł lekturą. Nie podziałało to w żaden sposób, ponieważ jego umysł wędrował w kierunku innym niż wszystko, co mogło być w książce. Zrobił sobie kawę, ale wydawało się zbyt gorzka, gdy sam ją pił. Zaparzył herbatę, ale efekt był taki sam, przez co poczuł się gorzej. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jedyna herbata w tym obrzydliwie pustym mieszkaniu miała jabłkowo-cynamonowy smak ust Billa.  
  
Remus znalazł nawet starą butelkę koniaku i próbował się upić, ale to też nie działało, ponieważ zawsze miał wysoką tolerancję na alkohol. Trzy szklanki bursztynowego płynu sprawiły, że lekko szumiało mu w głowie i czuł się znacznie bardziej samotny. Jego osamotnienie patrzyło na niego z każdego kąta oczami Billa. Remus bardzo starał się usłyszeć, czy ma mu coś do powiedzenia. Cisza pochłaniała go jak ciemna otchłań i nagle nie mógł oddychać. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Uciec z tego miejsca, w którym słyszał wykrztuszone imię Billa swoim własnym podnieconym głosem, ilekroć pozwolił swojemu umysłowi wędrować po wspomnieniach.  
  
Znalazł się na ulicy, drżąc z zimna, gdy stał tam jedynie w cienkiej, lnianej koszuli. Nie miało to większego znaczenia, mimo tego, że była to listopadowa noc, zimna i bezlitosna. Nagle uświadomił sobie coś. _Za kilka tygodni będzie Boże Narodzenie._ Spojrzał w górę na atramentowe niebo, które wydawało się bardziej niebieskie, niż czarne z całą tą mgłą i odległym światłem księżyca. _Kolejne samotnie spędzone Święta_.  
  
Przypadkowy przechodzień w średnim wieku spojrzała na niego z dziwną mieszaniną litości i awersji widoczną na twarzy. Wyglądała tak, jakby był bogaty, zamężna i szczęśliwa. Mająca kogoś z kim spędzi Boże narodzenie.  
  
— Idź kupić sobie coś ciepłego — powiedziała i umieściła w jego dłoni banknot wartości dziesięciu funtów.  
  
Uśmiechnął się gorzko z ironii tej sytuacji, ponieważ jego mieszkanie z wbudowanym kominkiem znajdowało się zaledwie kilka kroków dalej. Wciąż jednak tam stał, w cienkiej koszuli, kwestionując swój Los i prosząc się o zapalenie płuc.  
  
Wyglądał na tak zagubionego i zbłąkanego, że aż obcy człowiek dał mu pieniądze. Naprawdę ironiczne, czyż nie… Dostał pieniądze, których potrzebował przez całe swoje życie, kiedy były one ostatnią rzeczą, o której myślał.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
Podniósł wzrok znad bezsensownego papierka w dłoniach, ale pani już dawno odeszła. Remus uśmiechnął się, gdy pomysł dobrej wróżki pojawił mu się głowie, ale potem wzruszył ramionami.  
  
Miał pieniądze i nie mógł wrócić do domu, ponieważ to miejsce nie było już domem. _Dom jest tam, gdzie serce_ — pomyślał i spojrzał w okno mieszkania, które kiedyś było takim miejscem. Nadal było oświetlone. Musiał zapomnieć wyłączyć światło. Wiedział, że nie mógłby wytrzymać tam ani jednej minuty dłużej… Jego serce były wysuszone i czuł się niewidzialny. Pieniądze wciąż były w jego dłoni. Było to wszystko, czego potrzebował, aby udać się do miasta, by znaleźć klub, kawiarnię lub _jakikolwiek_ budynek, w którym mógłby wydać te dziesięć funtów.   
  
Ludzie patrzyli na niego, tak naprawdę nie _widząc_ go. Ludzie w ciepłych płaszczach i w szalikach, którzy mogli pozwolić sobie na litowanie się nad nim, ponieważ ich serca były we właściwych miejscach.  
  
Po chwili trząsł się z zimna. Ta listopadowa noc była pod każdym względem nieprzyjemna, mroczna i sztucznie oświetlona w tym samym czasie, w którym latarnie drażniły mu oczy. Maleńkie płatki śniegu spadały na niego. Mógł poczuć każdy z nich, roztapiający mu się w materiał koszuli i sprawiający, że jego mały spacer stał się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy, jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe. Chodził po ulicach, które były zbyt ciche i zbyt głośnie, ponieważ tamta noc była pełna ironii i paradoksów. Słyszał ciszę samotności, która roztaczała się przed nim, jak zasłona. Czuł niemal każdy rytm głośnej muzyki, wydobywającej się z różnych nocnych klubów.  
  
W końcu, zimno stało się do niezniesienia i wszedł do jednego z budynków ze święcącą, kolorową reklamą na zewnątrz.  
  
Było tam kilkadziesiąt, a może setki ludzi, głównie młodych, ale niektórzy byli nawet starsi od Remusa. Atmosfera samotności uderzyła go niczym uderzenie młotu w głowę. Mimo że wszędzie byli ludzie, którzy uśmiechali się, tańczyli i starali się wyglądać tak, jakby dobrze się bawili… czuł, że ogólna izolacja mrowi w wypełnionym dymem powietrzu. Każdy był sam w społeczeństwie. Uśmiechnął się na kolejny paradoks tej nocy. Instynktownie przyszedł do miejsca, które było przesiąknięte uczuciem, przed którym próbował uciec.  
  
Usiadł przy barze i zamówił absynt. Z jego odpornością i pieniędzmi, które posiadł, nie było nawet szans, aby się upił, ale wciąż mógł próbować.  
  
Remus wypił swojego drinka jednym haustem i zamówił drugiego. Dopiero, kiedy skończył trzeciego, wydając ostatnie pieniądze jakie miał, zorientował się, że ktoś go obserwuje.  
  
— Pozwolisz mi postawić kolejnego?  
  
Łagodny głos niemal był niemal niesłyszalny w tym całym hałasie, ale Remus usłyszał go, tak jakby te przeszywające turkusowe oczy mogły wysłać wiadomość bezpośrednio do jego mózgu. Nie był pijany, był daleki od tego… ale coś w nim nie powstrzymało młodego mężczyzny przed zamówieniem kolejnego absyntu. Coś głęboko w nim nie chciało powstrzymać tego przystojnego, młodego i oczywiście bogatego mężczyzny. Był wszystkim, kim nie był Remus i wszystkim, czego _pragnął_ w tamtej chwili.  
  
Wypił drinka i spojrzał nieznajomemu w oczy.  
  
— Z pewnością potrafisz pić. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i znowu machnął do barmana. Kolejny napój pojawił się przed Remusem. — Jestem William.  
  
Remus spojrzał na niego. Ten ostatni drink pozostał nietknięty, jako wyimaginowana granica między tym, _co było_ i _co mogło być_.  
  
— Remus.  
  
— Co za dziwne imię.   
  
William roześmiał się i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Jego ciemne włosy opadły z jego twarzy i lekko dotykały szyi w sposób, który Remus dobrze znał. To było niemal rozczarowujące, gdy William znów na niego spojrzał i zamiast czekoladowych głębił, był ten intensywny turkus.  
  
— Przypominasz mi Syriusza — szepnął z roztargnieniem Remus, dotykając szklanki. Drink miał przeszywający kolor oczu Williama.   
  
Picie tego absyntu było jak picie z duszy tego mężczyzny i czuł z tego takie ciepło, że Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym, by nie przytrzymać dłużej niż wcześniej jego smaku na języku.  
  
— Więc lubisz gwiazdy?  
  
William znów się uśmiechnął. Jego głos był pełen głębokiej, uwodzicielskiej melodii. Był znacznie młodszy od Remusa. Wilkołak zgadywał, że miał około dwudziestu trzech lat, a może nawet mniej. Jego flirtowanie było trochę niezręczne, ale był tak pewien siebie i piękny, że Remus nie mógł się oprzeć. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na młodszym mężczyźnie. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy przełknął ostatni łyk zielonego drinka.  
  
Powstrzymał Williama przed ponownym zwróceniem na siebie uwagi barmana, niemal wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć palców Williama. Obawiał się swojej śmiałości.  
  
Niemal.  
  
— Masz oczy bestii — mruknął William.   
  
Najwyraźniej był zafascynowany i przyciągany do starszego mężczyzny niczym mucha do światła. Remus uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy spragniony młodzieniec pochylił się w jego stronę, gdy wychodzili z nocnego klubu, całując go namiętnie. Jego wargi były trochę sztywne. Remus doszedł do wniosku, że nie był zbyt doświadczony, jeśli brało się pod uwagę to, w jaki sposób jego ruchy było nieskoordynowane. Powoli zmusił młodzieńca do zwolnienia i pocałował go dokładnie, przygryzając dolną wargę, badając jego usta i pozwalając Williamowi odnaleźć jego wydłużone kły. Młodszy mężczyzna wydawał się zaskoczony, ale jeszcze bardziej podniecony tym odkryciem.  
  
Remus nadal nie był pijany. Wiedział, co robił… tylko, że nic więcej nie wiedział. Jedyną pewnością, jaką miał w życiu, było to, że teraz w Norze dyskutowano o nadchodzącym ślubie i był w tej części miasta, w której nigdy wcześnie nie był, pozwalając, by jakiś przypadkowy mężczyzna przytulał go, całował w taki sposób w jaki myślał, że nikomu nie pozwoli. Nikomu oprócz dwóch mężczyzn w swoim życiu, z których jeden był martwy, a drugi wkrótce się żenił.  
  
A ten przypadkowy człowiek wyglądał, tak jak ten martwy i nosił imię tego, który wkrótce się żenił. Wyglądał jak tortura wysłana mu z Piekła, a może z Nieba. Remus najwyraźniej nie mógł już dostrzec różnicy. Ten człowiek był Billlem, Syriuszem, a jednak nie był nimi, ale pomimo tego był Billem i wyglądał, jak Syriusz. Miał naturalny talent, jeśli chodziło o cielesną przyjemność, gdyż językiem przebiegał trasę od gardła do klatki piersiowej Remusa, uśmiechając się do nagiej skóry.  
  
— Jesteś zimny.  
  
— Jestem — szepnął Remus i poczuł, jak inny płatek śniegu stopił mu się w oku i prześlizgnął się po nieogolonym policzku.  
  
— Ogrzeję cię.  
  
Tępy odgłos rozpinanych spodni rozbrzmiał echem po opustoszałej uliczce, głośniej niż muzyka z podziemnego klubu, którego wibracje Remus czuł pod stopami. Zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że to było niesprawiedliwe, ale nie chciał być uczciwy. Po prostu chciał o wszystkim zapomnieć, a gorące usta wokół jego penisa, były najgorszym na to sposobem. To było paskudne i okropne. Tak absolutnie odrażające, że aż Remus drżał z niesmaku. Mimo to, było to uczucie obrzydliwości wymieszanej z przyjemnością i nie musiał zbyt mocno się starać, aby zapomnieć o _innych_ ustach, które tam nie były. Ponieważ William był niedoświadczony, jego zęby od czasu do czasy zadrapywały wrażliwą skórę Remusa, przynosząc mu dziwną mieszankę bólu i przyjemności. Dziwną potrzebę głębszego wepchnięcia mu się w usta i odsunięcie się od nich.  
  
Remus wiedział to i odczuwał odrazę, ale była to najbardziej radykalna rzecz, jaką mógł wymyślić, a nawet jeśli chciał płakać i uciekać, wciąż tam był, stojąc nieruchomo i wchodząc głęboką w te chętne usta nieznajomego z twarzą Syriusza i imieniem Billa.  
  
Nie wiedział, jak udało mu się wrócić do domu. Nie wiedział nawet, czy oddał przysługę obcemu za swoim _domem_. Ale jakoś sobie poradził i znalazł się na podłodze swojego mieszkania, łkając głośno. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy, palce miał we włosach, ciągnąc je, aż do bólu, ponieważ było to przynajmniej trochę _prawdzie_ i _znajome_. Było to jedynie uczucie, jakie mógł w tej chwili odczuwać. Domowe uczucie z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie sam się ranił, gryzł swe ciało i wydawał agresywne okrzyki bezradności, które przynajmniej trochę go uspokajały. Nagle żałował, że pełnia nie nadejdzie, dzięki której mógłby się przekształcić i ugryź się tak mocno, by mógł się wykrwawić.  
  
Myśl o pełni księżyca ponownie przypomniała mu o Billu.  
  
Płakał, aż rozbolała go głowa i nie miał już więcej łez.


	3. Gość

Palce Remusa dotknęły szarego kamienia pustego grobu. Wolałby, żeby to był marmur, ale był zbyt biedny, aby sobie na niego pozwolić, gdy kupował nagrobek. Mógł co prawda poprosić Harry’ego o pieniądze, ale jakoś to było nie w porządku. Harry opłakiwał swojego ojca chrzestnego wystarczająco długo i nie potrzebował kawałka kamienia z imieniem Syriusza, żeby płakać. A potem było to dziwne uczucie zaborczości. Remus wiedział, że to niezdrowe myśleć w ten sposób o pustym grobie kochanka i przyjaciela, ale pomimo tego nie mógł zaakceptować myśli, że ktokolwiek tu przyjdzie, dotknie kamienia i będzie rozmawiać z nieregularnymi wyrzeźbionymi na nim srebrnymi literami.  
  
Nie było nic związanego z tym miejscem — nie odbyła się żadna ceremonia, jak dla kogoś zagubionego na morzu lub ogólnie jak dla jakiekolwiek innej osoby uznanej za zmarłą. Nikt inny nie wiedział o tym miejscu — nawet gdyby tak było, Remus wątpił, by ktoś przyszedł. Może Harry, ale życie chłopca było teraz wystarczająco ciężkie. Nie potrzebował, by dołożyć mu do tego to miejsce.  
  
To było trochę dziwne. Remus wiedział, że nie było tutaj nic poza tym kamieniem, a mimo to miał niejasne przeczucie, że Syriusz był tutaj razem z nim. W jakiś sposób dobrze było tu przyjść i porozmawiać z nagrobkiem — nawet jeśli inni pamiętają o swoich ukochanych w dowolnych miejscach, to Remus potrzebował konkretnego miejsca, do którego mógł się udać.  
  
Aby z nim porozmawiać.  
  
Było to tak, jakby to była jakaś świątynia — tak, jak wtedy, gdy wiesz, że Bóg był wszędzie, ale kiedy byłeś w kościele, możesz rzeczywiście poczuć jego obecność, porozmawiać z nim. Remus nigdy nie rozmawiał z Bogiem, ponieważ Bóg nigdy nie rozmawiał z nim, ale mimo to, jakoś tak się czuł. Ta sztuczna cisza, którą starasz się utrzymać, zmuszając się do nie oddychania, tylko po to, by złapać każdą cząstkę tego, co mogło stanowić odpowiedź od _niego_. Cichy szelest liści dębu nad jego głową, mówiący mu, że właśnie _teraz_ się uśmiechnął. Był obok niego, trzymał za rękę — tak, to poczucie zimna w palcach.  
  
— Zgubiłem się ponownie, Łapo…  
  
Remus czasami czuł, że to miejsce doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Jakby cały cmentarz chciał go zabić, albo leżał we własnym nieodwiedzanym i pozbawionym opieki grobie. To uczucie nagłej złośliwości było jedyną rzeczą, która wypędzała go za każdym razem. Coś przypominało mu o tym przez minuty, godziny, kiedy stał tam, pieszcząc zimny, mokry od deszczu kamień. Coś mamrotało w ciszy otaczającej go. _Może była to wola Syriusza._ Remus uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając się i jeszcze raz spoglądając na opuszczony nagrobek. _Może mówi mi, żebym przestał płakać nad sobą i zaczął naprawdę żyć…_ tak, to było naprawdę coś, co powiedziałby Syriusz. Remus niemal mógł usłyszeć żartobliwy ton w jego głosie, szepczący mu w ucho przez porywisty wiatr.  
  
 _To trudniejsze, niż ci się wydaje, Łapo_ — pomyślał Remus, idąc jedyną ścieżką w dół cmentarza pełnego jesiennych liści i pierwszego śniegu. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego dzisiaj tutaj przyszedł. Kiedy obudził się na podłodze swojego mieszkania, obok drzwi i z bólem głowy od zbyt wielu wylanych łez, poczuł nagłą potrzebę odwiedzenia Syriusza. Poszukania jego rady. _Może ta rzecz z Williamem trochę mnie załamała_ — zastanawiał się wilkołak, wzruszając ramionami. Nagle poczuł bolesne ukłucie listopadowego chłodu.  
  
Kiedy otworzył drzwi do swojego mieszkania, nie musiał ujrzeć butów na podłodze, by wiedzieć, że Bill wrócił. Trudno było w to uwierzyć i uderzyło Remusa to, że młodszy mężczyzna mógł przyjść tylko po to, by spakować swoje rzeczy. To było coś, czego nie chciał wiedzieć, więc postanowił nie ogłaszać swojej obecności — niestety dla niego, drugi mężczyzna również był wilkołakiem. Nie był nim w pełni, ale wciąż wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, kiedy nie był sam.  
  
— Rem? — Nadeszło stłumione pytanie, a Remusowi wydawało się, że było w tym trochę senności.  
  
Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Porzucił filiżankę, która miała zostać wkrótce wypełniona kawą i poszedł do własnej sypialni, aby znaleźć młodego wilkołaka leżącego na łóżku, ziewającego i przecierającego oczy, które wydawały się zbyt zaczerwienione, by pochodzić jedynie od spania.  
  
— Mógłbyś przynajmniej się rozebrać — westchnął Remus, widząc zabłocone dżinsy i mokrą kurtkę Billa plamiące czyste prześcieradło.  
  
— Chcesz, żebym to zrobił? — rozbrzmiała odpowiedź, która powinna być zabawna, ale była zbyt bolesna, by być czymś innym niż dziwnym.  
  
— Co się stało? — zapytał starszy wilkołak, nawet jeśli była to ostatnia rzecz, którą chciał wiedzieć.  
  
Bill był tutaj, w jego łóżku i nie patrzył na Remusa, tak jakby miał odejść w niedalekiej przyszłości, ale mimo to, wynik wizyty w Norze nie był najwyraźniej zbyt dobry, a Remus chciał najbardziej ujrzeć uśmiech Billa.  
  
Rudowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ale zbyt smutno, by Remusowi się to podobało.  
  
— Chodź tutaj — powiedział w końcu i pociągnął Remusa do łóżka.  
  
Starszy mężczyzna chciał zaprotestować, ale kiedy silne ramiona go obejmowały, a jego plecy były przyciśnięte do muskularnej klatki piersiowej, powstrzymał się przed tym. Tak, to było zdecydowanie to, czego pragnął — ale bez napięcia obecnego w powietrzu.  
  
— Bill… co się stało w Norze?  
  
Remus zapytał raz jeszcze i jedno ciężkie westchnięcie było otrzymaną przez niego odpowiedzią. Suche, ciepłe usta przycisnęły się do jego szyi w lekkim pocałunku. Słowa zostały wyszeptane w jego pokrytą bliznami skórę:  
  
— Chce, żebym wrócił.  
  
Remus poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło, a narządy wewnętrzne znikają po tych słowach.  
  
— A… ty?   
  
W tych dwóch słowach, chciał zapytać o wszystko. Czy chcesz ją odzyskać? Czy nadal _ją_ kochasz? Czy kiedykolwiek _mnie_ kochałeś? Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?  
  
Bill tylko wzruszył ramionami — Remus poczuł, jak jego ramiona poruszają się po jego własnych — i zacieśnił uścisk, chowając twarz we włosach starszego mężczyzny, wciągając znajomy i uspokajający zapach.  
  
— Nie jestem pewien. W końcu jestem wilkołakiem.  
  
Ton jego głosu był zgorzkniały, a Remus zmarszczył brwi na te słowa. Nie to chciał usłyszeć — wiedział, że Bill kiedyś kochał Fleur, widział, jak bardzo był zdruzgotany, kiedy go opuściła i chociaż miał nadzieję, zawsze był przekonany, że miłość Billa do niej nigdy całkowicie nie zniknie. Ale ton, w którym to powiedział…  
  
— Czy byłeś ze mną tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy tacy sami? Bestie? To właśnie miałeś na myśli?   
  
Jego głos brzmiał pusto nawet dla niego i czuć było w nim zawód. Tak, zawsze wiedział, że dla Billa było _bezpieczne_ przebywanie z nim, ale i tak nie bolało to mniej.  
  
\- Nie… to znaczy… powiedziała, że wybaczy mi, jeśli wrócę…  
  
Bill mruknął w siwe włosy partnera, a Remus znieruchomiał. Jego rozczarowanie przerodziło się w gniew.  
  
— Wybaczyć ci? Wybaczyć ci, że jesteś sobą? Bill, to jest…  
  
Zamilkł, gdy usłyszał najlżejszy stłumiony szloch, po którym nastąpiło drżenie tego przypuszczalnie silnego ciała. Kiedy Bill przemówił, jego głos był napięty i brzmiał na zagubionego.  
  
— Wiem… to nie jest to, co myślałem, że będzie.  
  
— Czy nadal ją kochasz?  
  
— Szczerze, to nie wiem. Myślałem, że wciąż ją kocham, kiedy wczoraj pojawiła się przede mną… ale teraz… po prostu nie jestem pewien.  
  
Remus chciał zapytać: _A kochasz mnie?_ Ale nie zrobił tego, ponieważ bał się odpowiedzi,… która i tak nadeszła.  
  
— I mam na myśli, że dużo dla mnie znaczysz, Rem. Nie jestem z tobą, ponieważ jesteś wilkołakiem… ale już nie wiem, jak to jest _kochać_.  
  
Ułożyli się tak, obejmując się i oddychając, _żyjąc_ razem, przez czas, który wydawał się minutami, a może godzinami.   
Remus myślał o tym wszystkim. Nagle stało się to tak skomplikowane — zawsze był romantycznym głupcem, mimo że nadzieja, którą miał w stosunku do siebie była niemalże zerowa. Kiedy więc przyszła do niego szansa, gdy pojawił się człowiek, którego Remus mógł pokochać, wilkołak skorzystał z tej szansy, choć z wahaniem, i stopniowo zakochał się w tym mężczyźnie. W innym wilkołaku, który szukał akceptacji i znalazł to będąc z Remusem, ale pragnął kogoś innego.  
  
Gdyby łzy Remusa nie wyschły dawno temu, to na pewno zapłakałby. Był nawet wdzięczny za dzwonek do drzwi, który rozbrzmiał i oderwał go od tego uścisku. Słodkiego i bolesnego zarazem, ponieważ te ramiona nie należały całkowicie do _niego_.  
  
Otworzył więc drzwi, wciąż wyglądając na trochę potarganego po wstaniu z łóżka. A tam na progu stała ona, pełna wdzięku i piękna, nieskazitelna ze swoimi srebrnymi włosami i przeszywającymi oczami.  
  
— Przyszłam, by zabrać Billa z powrotem — powiedziała, a umysł Remusa stał się całkowicie pusty.


	4. Zapytanie i odpowiedzenie

Większość ludzi byłaby zmoknięta i rozczochrana przez taką pogodę, ale ona wciąż była _idealna_. Tak cholernie doskonała, że było to niemal przerażające. Coś w Remusie drgnęło, poruszone i zaniepokojone. Zaborczy wilkołak w nim pragnął skoczyć na nią, ugryź, rozedrzeć tę nieskalaną istotę, by ujrzeć strach w jej oczach, którymi intensywnie spoglądała na niego z wyższością. Chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Przynajmniej chciałby warczeć na nią i powiedzieć, że Bill należał do _niego_.

Ale to były uczucia wilkołaka i to był miły uśmiech. Nawet jeśli był w tym momencie pod wrażeniem, to wciąż kiwnął głową i wpuścił ją do środka.

Remus mógł usłyszeć, jak Billowi zaparło dech w piersi na jej widok i żałował, że młodszy wilkołak jej nie odeśle. Oczywiście, był pewien, że nie karze jej odejść, ponieważ Bill jasno dał do zrozumienia, że trudno mu się zdecydować… innymi słowy, chciał odzyskać Fleur, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien i czy mógł.

— Twoja mama się martwi. Powiedziała, żebym cię sprowadziła z powrotem.

Jej r miało w sobie cięższy francuski akcent, niż Remus to zapamiętał. Bill przesunął palcami po swoich zmierzwionych włosach, odsłaniając przez chwilę blizny na twarzy. Remus przypomniał sobie, jak młodszy czarodziej nieustannie próbował ukrywać ślady swoich urazów pod włosami, nawet jeśli zaprzeczał temu z uśmiechem za każdym razem, gdy Remus o tym wspomniał.

— Powiedziałem, że potrzebuję czasu, aby pomyśleć.

Bill zerknął na Remusa spojrzeniem proszącym o pomoc, a Lupin nie mógł odejść i zamknąć się gdzieś, nawet jeśli na początku zamierzał zostawić ich samych. Nadal nie czując się komfortowo, gestem nakazał im usiąść.

Niebieskie oczy Fleur przeszyły go na wylot i mógłby przysiąść, że potrafi czytać w jego myślach. Na szczęście nie był zmuszony dłużej cierpieć pod jej spojrzeniem, gdy przeniosła wzrok na Billa, który usiadł koło Remusa na dużej kanapie. Młodszy mężczyzna wyraźnie był niespokojny.

— Myślałam o tym wszystkim — powtórzyła raz jeszcze i Remus żałował, że nie powie czegoś głupiego i niewrażliwego, co zdecydowanie odepchnie mężczyznę. — I chcę, żebyś też o tym pomyślał, Bill. Próbuję cię kochać…

— Próbujesz? — prychnął Remus, w wyniku czego poczuł na sobie lekko zdziwione spojrzenie obu par oczu.

W końcu, był tym samym co zawsze uśmiechniętym i delikatnym Remusem Lupinem. Sarkazm nie był tym, co myśleli, że był w stanie zrobić. Sam Lupin nie był pewien, skąd się wzięły te uszczypliwe słowa. Po prostu czuł, że gdyby ich nie powiedział, to udławiłyby go.

— Nie musisz się zmuszać Fleur. Są ludzie, którzy _wciąż_ kochają Billa bez konieczności _starania się_.

Po pytającym spojrzeniu Billa, Fleur skrzywiła się. Cholera, nawet zmartwiona i ze zmarszczkami na czole, Remus musiał przyznać, że była piękna. Co gorsza, wiedział, że nie była tylko głupią, słabą dziewczyną z ładną buzią. W końcu, gdyby taka była, to nie zostałaby uczestnikiem Turnieju Trójmagicznego… nie zostałaby wybrana przez Billa.

— Powiedz mi, Remusie, kim są ci ludzie o których mówisz? Czy to ty? Ktoś, kto nie próbuje pokochać wilkołaka, ponieważ już nim jest?

— Twierdzisz, że nie zasługuje na bycie kochanym, ponieważ jest wilkołakiem?

Remus praktycznie warknął. Lata traktowania go jako kogoś gorszego przez urzędników pozostawiły mu głębokie blizny na umyśle.

— Nie! To nie tak… — Jej zaprzeczenie było prawdziwe, a w jej kryształowo niebieskich oczach pojawił się nawet cień strachu na jego sugestię. — Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz, ponieważ jesteś wilkołakiem, a z tego co słyszałam, byłeś nim od małego dziecka. Spróbuj sobie wyobrazić, jak się poczułam, kiedy mężczyzna, którego kochałam, łagodny, miły i opiekuńczy człowiek stał się bestią, która nie potrafiła się kontrolować.

— Bill nie jest…

Remus starał się zaprotestować, ale westchnienie Billa całkowicie go uciszyło.

— Ma rację, Rem. Nie miałem _wtedy_ kontroli — przyznał z grymasem pełnym pokory.

Remus zastanawiał się, co ten mimo wszystkiego chce zrobić. Wiedział, że Bill nigdy nie wybaczył sobie, że zniszczył swój związek z Fleur, ale Remus nie był zbyt pewien, czy chce, by Bill uzyskał przebaczenie. Ponieważ przebaczenie mu oznaczało, że znów będzie należał do niej.

— Nie miałeś — szepnęła, patrząc na Billa, jakby szukała przebaczania dla siebie. — I bałam się śmiertelnie, że nie będziesz już taki sam, więc uciekłam.

— Kiedy potrzebował cię najbardziej.

Inna uszczypliwa uwaga uciekła z ust Remusa i wiedział, z taką samą pewnością, że była to prawda jak to, że nie miał prawa tego mówić.

— To prawda. Kiedy byłam we Francji, przeczytałam kilka książek o wilkołakach i… Nie powiem, że już się ciebie nie boję Bill…. — posłała mu kolejne bolesne spojrzenie i Remus naprawdę chciał ją udusić za jej szczerość —…ale strasznie za tobą tęskniłam. Kocham cię Bill i potrzebuję czasu, żeby przywyknąć do twojej nowej… osobowości, ale przyzwyczaję się do tego. Obiecuję, że to zrobię.

— I _wybaczysz_ mu to, kim jest?

Przerwał jej Remus, ale jego głos stracił cały sarkazm i brzmiał teraz beznamiętnie oraz z rezygnacją, ponieważ jej przemówienie dało Billowi całą pewność, której mu brakowało. Remus nie mógł się z nią równać… nie żeby odważył się myśleć inaczej. W końcu była Veelą. Bestią we własnej postaci, zaborczą, tak jak wilkołaki, z własną bronią do użycia.

Ukryła swoją niebiańską twarz w bladych dłoniach, jakby wstydziła się samej siebie.

— Myślałam, że to było najlepsze wyjście… myliłam się. Nigdy… nie wiedziałam jak reagować przez większość czasu, Bill. Tak bardzo się zmieniłeś, ale nie mogę przestać się kochać.

— Wciąż… potrzebuję czasu — zaprotestował Bill, ale było to niezręczne i wypowiedziane drżącym głosem.

Remus wiedział, że młodszy mężczyzna był zagubiony. Bill nie miał odwagi uwierzyć w siebie i nie chciał więcej jej zranić.

— Twoja mama chce z tobą porozmawiać. Posłała mnie, abym sprowadziła cię do domu.

Spojrzenie Billa nagle skierowało się na Remusa, a cicha prośba była wyraźnie widoczna na jego twarzy. Stary, znany Remus odzyskał rozum i uśmiechając się słabo oraz smutno, ale jednak uśmiechając się, skinął głową.

— Idź — powiedział cicho, wiedząc, że załamałby się, jeśli powiedziałby to głośniej.

Rozpadłby się, płakał, krzyczał lub skrzywdził kogoś w tym procesie, więc potrzebował, aby Bill odszedł. Zostawił go i znalazł własne odpowiedzi, ponieważ on, Remus Lupin, po prostu kolega wilkołak, nie mógł być już dłużej odpowiedzią Billa.

Bill wyglądał na wdzięcznego i niepewnego, ale kiedy małe palce Fleur dotknęły jego szorstkiej dłoni, wstał i wyszedł. To nie potoczyło się tak szybko, ale Remus nie mógł się zmusić, by naprawdę zauważać dziejące się wokół niego rzeczy.

Dotarło do niego jedynie ciche zamknięcie frontowych drzwi dobiegające z dystansu. Remus powoli rozciągnął się na sofie, na której siedział przed chwilą Bill ze swoimi przepraszającymi oczami i lekko drżącymi dłońmi, gdy decydował o swojej przyszłości, która stanowiła również przyszłość Remusa.

Wilkołak wdychał lekki zapach młodszego mężczyzny, który wciąż pozostawał wokół niego. Zapadł w sen.

 


	5. Nieuniknione

Pierwsza pełnia księżyca bez Billa oznaczała dla Remusa niesamowitą męczarnię. Było to okropnie samotne i oczyszczające na swój okrutny sposób.   
  
Nie wziął swojego wywaru tojadowego, a McGonagall zbeształa go jak uczniaka, gdy następnego dnia przyszedł na spotkanie Zakonu wciąż pokryty zadrapaniami, krwawiący i z nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Czy jesteś świadomy tego, co mogło się stać, Remusie?! — krzyknęła i ledwo ukryta histerii kwoki w jej głosie przypomniały Remusowi czasy w Hogwarcie, kiedy Huncwoci zrobili coś niebezpiecznego.  
  
Powiedziała, że był nieodpowiedzialny, mógł kogoś ugryźć oraz że wyglądał okropnie. Wiedział, że miała rację, być może to była absolutna prawda, ale wciąż nie mógł jej wyjaśnić czemu to zrobił. Nikt by tego nie zrozumiał. Nie mogli.  
  
— Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie wziąłeś tej mikstury?   
  
McGonagall chwyciła go z zamiarem potrząśnięcia, aż nie uzyskałby przynajmniej minimalnego zrozumienia tego, co zrobił źle, ale wiedząc, że każdy ostrzejszy gest ponownie otworzyłby mu rany i ślady po ugryzieniach, puściła go z westchnieniem.   
  
— W tym miesiącu nie było eliksiru — oznajmił zimny głos, którego właściciel nie wydawał się być zaniepokojony konsekwencjami, które były widoczne w surowym spojrzeniu McGonagall.  
  
— Severus — uznała jego obecność.  
  
Remus obrócił się i zobaczył zwykły chłodny uśmieszek Snape’a.  
  
— Ciało Lupina od czasu do czasu potrzebuje odpoczynku od wywaru to jadowego, Minerwo, chyba że chcemy uzyskać jakieś brzydkie efekty uboczne. Takie, jak utrata tej odrobiny przyzwoitości, która mu pozostała.  
  
Oświadczeniu Snape’a towarzyszył inny sarkastyczny uśmieszek i McGonagall wyszła, niezupełnie usatysfakcjonowana tym wyjaśnieniem, ale przynajmniej nie kwestionowała już stanu umysłu Remusa.  
  
Wilkołak podniósł wzrok i zobaczył coś, co wyglądało na zrozumienie w oczach Snape’a. Tak, był Śmierciożercią, bestią samą w sobie, bardziej ludzką i okrutniejszą i jeśli ktoś mógł zrozumieć potrzebę odczuwania fizycznego bólu, aby nie myśleć o ranach psychicznych, był to Snape.  
  
Remus nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że Snape dał mu przykrywkę i okłamał McGonagall, gdy to Mistrz Eliksirów osobiście, kilka dni temu dostarczył mu comiesięczną dawkę leku. Może jakieś dziwne uczucie znajomości z wilkołaczym sposobem samo odkupienia, a może tylko dlatego, że nie był tak zaniepokojony utratą krwi Remusa i po prostu nie był w nastroju do słuchania monologu McGonagall. Remus nie wiedział, ale wyszeptał:  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
— Nie zachowuj się, jak zepsute dziecko — zadrwił z niego Snape. — Teraz nie jest czas, aby być nierozsądnym.  
  
Remus wiedział co miał na myśli — teraz, gdy wojna była tak blisko, że można było ją poczuć, powąchać i posmakować. Gdy uczucie zbliżającego się przelania krwi wisiało w powietrzu. A jednak wydawało się, że było to tak dalekie, że nawet nie mógł o tym myśleć, kiedy jego własne życie przypominało opuszczone pole bitwy.  
  


OoO

 

  
W ciągu następnych tygodni, siła Śmierciożerców powoli rosła, a melancholia Remusa nie znikała. Boże Narodzenie było coraz bliżej z każdym dniem. Remus kilka razy widział Billa, gdy ich praca dla Zakonu w jakiś sposób się wiązała, ale nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Przez większość czasu, Remus widywał go z daleka i nawet jeśli jego rozsądek przekonywał go, że było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, jakoś trudno było życzyć Billowi szczęścia z prawdziwym oddaniem. Było mu ciężko, kiedy zobaczył ich na Pokątnej. Ostrożnie zadowoleni w niezbyt oczywisty sposób. Ich dłonie od czasu do czasu dotykały się. Wiedział, że tak powinno być… ale jakoś mu to nie pomagało.  
  
A potem, do samotnego mieszkania Remusa dotarł list i zastanawiał się, czy McGonagall zaczyna naśladować Dumbledore’a, manipulując nim i wtrącając się do wszystkiego. Nawet wtedy, gdyby nie wiedziała cokolwiek o jego poprzednich związkach, co było conajmniej wysoce nieprawdopodobne. I nie mógł odmówić bez ujawniania prawdy, nie _przyznając się,_ że coś było nie tak. Och, jak nienawidził tych sprytnie stworzonych pułapek.  
  
I tak, w Wigilię, którą zamierzał spędzić na rozmyślaniu z butelką Ogdena, Remus znalazł się w towarzystwie Harry’ego Pottera w drodze do Nory wraz z Tonks i Kingsley’em Shackleboltem. Przynajmniej jedno nieporozumienie wydawało się wyjaśnione, ponieważ przewidywania Remusa, że Tonks będzie posyłać w jego stronę oskarżające spojrzenia, nie okazały się dokładne prawdziwe. Faktycznie, Tonks spoglądała głównie w kierunku jednego czarnoskórego Aurora i zgodnie z próbami flirtowania i żartowania Kingsley’a w tym samym czasie, to odwzajemniał jej uczucia.  
  
To, co okazało się trafne, to złe samopoczucie Remusa z powodu jego pierwszej wizyty w Norze po bardzo długim czasie. Wszedł do kuchni Molly, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie się musiał z nią spotkać – nie widzieli się, odkąd próbował przekonać ją o swoich szczerych uczuciach do jej syna i nawet to ostatnie spotkanie nie poszło dobrze. Ostrzegła go wtedy — powiedziała, że dla Billa ten związek nigdy nie będzie tak poważny, jak z Fleur… _W tamtym czasie myślałem, że była w wielkim błędzie._  
  
Gdy drugie drzwi zostały zamknięte oddzielając chłodny, grudniowy poranek, znajomy zapach przedostał się do zmysłów Remusa. Słaba nuta jabłek i cynamonu, dały mu do zrozumienia, że był tutaj. Wilkołak czuł silną potrzebę ucieczki z tego domu, pełnego tego, o czym chciał zapomnieć. Zamiast tego, zrobił kilka kroków i spojrzał na kawałek pergaminu leżącego na stole. Czytając kilka nazwisk, zapisanych najwyraźniej w pośpiechu, uśmiechnął się gorzko – oczywiście, lista gości weselnych… jak mógł zapomnieć.  
  
Słysząc kroki odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Molly wyraża dezaprobatę na temat tego, jak Harry był chudy i niewyspany. Remus bardzo wątpił, że były to konsekwencje ich podróży tutaj. W ostatnich miesiącach zmęczenie wydawało się wryte w twarzy chłopca, a pod zielonymi oczami wiecznie widoczne były cienie. To nie było tak, jakby Harry wyglądał gorzej, niż każdy inny członek Zakonu, ale fakt, że nawet takie dziecko jak on było potrzebne w tej cholernej wojnie sprawiało, że wszyscy rozumieli dokładnie, jak daleko to zaszło.   
  
Molly w końcu posłała biednego chłopca do łóżka i po powitaniu Tonks i Kingsley’a skierowała swoją uwagę na Remusa. To było niezręczne, a przynajmniej Lupin czuł, że ta nie wie jak go potraktować. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała zawsze obecna nuta „A nie mówiłam”, kobiety, która wygrała kłótnie, a pod spodem kryła się odrobina litości, nawet lekkiego „przepraszam”, gdy przemówiła do niego:  
  
— Remusie… zostaniesz na kolacji?  
  
Wiedział, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się starał, byłoby to dla niego za wiele. Nie mógłby poradzić sobie z widokiem szczęśliwego Billa z przyszłą żoną, czując ciepło rodziny, której nigdy nie miał. Grzecznie odmówił, chcąc odejść bez narażania się, wciąż będąc nieco odurzony słabym zapachem Billa w pokoju i obecnością innych osób.  
  
Wtedy go zobaczył. Wciąż zaspanego, z rozczochranymi włosami, ubranego tylko w cienkie bawełniane spodnie i pachnącego poranną herbatą. Bill wszedł do kuchni, a jego głośne ziewnięcie zmieniło się w promienny uśmiech, gdy zobaczył Tonks i Kingsley’a. Powiedział jakiś żart o ich dwójce. Remus już nie słuchał. Jego jedyną myślą, jak u uwięzionego zwierzęcia, było to, że jego droga do drzwi, a więc do wolności, została zablokowana przez rudowłosego człowieka, którego tak naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć w tej chwili.  
  
Jednak było już za późno na myślenie o ucieczce, ponieważ Bill w końcu zauważył obecność Remusa i radość zniknęła nie tylko z jego ust, ale także z oczu. Co gorsza, wydawało się, że Molly zebrała odrobinę wrażliwości jaką miała wobec swoich dzieci i wypędziła Tonks i Kingley’a z kuchni pod pretekstem dowiedzenia się wszystkiego o ich dwójce. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Remus zarejestrował, było wymamrotane przez Kingsley’a, że nie są jeszcze parą.  
  
A potem Remus został sam z oczami, które tylko na niego patrzyły, zabijając resztki jego zdrowych zmysłów i sprawiającymi, że zaczynał tęsknić za następną pełnią księżyca.  
  
— Pójdę. — Remus przerwał ten niezręczny moment i żałował, że nie może się teleportować z tego miejsca.  
  
— Jesteś mile widziany na kolacji — powiedział cicho Bill, a Remus odwrócił się, by się z nim zmierzyć. Zamiast tego, jego spojrzenie znów spoczęło na białym pergaminie pełnym imion.  
  
— Gratulacje.  
  
— Wyślę ci zaproszenie.  
  
Bill przybrał wyraz twarzy, który był niełatwy do zinterpretowania. Remus uznał, że było to coś pomiędzy buntem, a cierpieniem.  
  
— Nie kłopocz się — powiedział i wyszedł na surową, zimny poranek.  
  
Wciąż było trochę ciemno, nawet jeśli biel była wszędzie. Remus czuł się dziwnie, kiedy szybko kroczył po okazjonalnie spadających płatkach śniegu, by dotrzeć do granicy zaklęcia przeciwdziałającego aportacji. Nie był pewien, czy to był smutek, ból, czy ulga — najprawdopodobniej żadne z wymienionych. To było po prostu dziwne. Remus żałował, że nie mógł zmienić się teraz w wilka, podczas tego śniegu, blisko lasów i wzgórz, aby po prostu biec. W tym samym czasie wiedział, że to było głupie życzenie i najprawdopodobniej nawet gdyby mógł to zrobić, to raczej w obliczu zbliżającej się burzy śnieżnej, po prostu aportowałby się do domu i zrelaksowałby się z ciepłym kubkiem… nie, dzisiaj nie będzie herbaty. Może kawa.  
  
Głośne chrupanie śniegu pod czyimiś nogami przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Odwrócił się w samą porę, by poczuć, że był pochłonięty cynamonowym zapachem, cynamonowymi włosami i cynamonowym smakiem, gdy młodszy wilkołak przycisnął swoje spragnione wargi do jego własnych. Nie był łagodny, nie było w tym obietnicy, był to tylko ostatni krzyk Billa o pomoc, ponieważ Remus pomógł mu podjąć decyzję. I Remus zaakceptował to, co zostało mu dane, wylał swój wyimaginowany szał i krzyczał w tym pocałunku. Po raz ostatni _posmakował_ domu, zanim skończył z tym wszystkim, ponieważ Remus był boleśnie świadomy faktu, że nie chce już Billa, nie Billa, który oferował tylko tyle. Nie Billa mówiącego słowa Fleur, nie _prawdziwego_ Billa, który nigdy nie założy _rodziny_ z Remusem. Zmarszczył brwi widząc nagą pierś młodszego czarodzieja.  
  
— Przeziębisz się — powiedział, jakby drugi czarodziej nie był tego świadom. Oczywiście, wiedział o tym. Kiedy się uśmiechał, czerwień jego warg zaczęła blednąć zmieniając kolor na nieprawidłowy odcień błękitu.  
— Nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś taki… dojrzały.  
  
— Ktoś z nas musi być. — Remus wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zaoferować mu płaszcz. Nie zrobił tego.  
  
— Wiem, że jestem niedojrzały dzieckiem, które nawet nie wie czego chce. Myślałem, że już przeszedłem tę fazę… cóż, nie zrobiłem tego. — Bill uśmiechnął się i kichnął głośno, zaczynając lekko drżeć. — Wciąż nie jestem pewien, Remusie, nie wiem, czy ona jest tym czego chcę, nie wiem… czy nie potrzebuję ciebie.  
  
— Ona _jest_ tym, czego potrzebujesz. — Remus usłyszał, jak mówi, jakby jego głos był podłączony do jedynej racjonalnej części jego mózgu, tej partii, która mówiła mu, że wszystko było w porządku. Większość jego myśli krzyczała na niego, żeby złapał Billa i wsunął język w jego usta, ale ta część najwyraźniej nie dowodziła. — I nie potrzebujesz mnie. Jesteś jak cholera jasno pewny tego, co chcesz zrobić, jesteś po prostu niepewny tego, co robisz. To zrozumiałe, ale niewybaczalne. Bill… Pewnego dnia prawdopodobnie ona cię zaakceptuje. Może ją skrzywdzisz, może i ona cię skrzywdzi, ale na tym właśnie polegają… relacje.  
  
Remus chciał tak naprawę powiedzieć „miłość”, ale nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć tego głośno przed człowiekiem, który jeszcze nie tak dawno wiązał się to słowem z nim.  
  
Teraz to widział — zobaczył, że Molly miała rację, że Bill nigdy naprawdę się w nim nie zakochał, że jedynie potrzebował zapewnienia i szukał go tam, gdzie mógł je dostać. Nie obwiniał go za to. Jakby mógł?  
  
I Bill po prostu tam stał, dygoczący i zmarznięty oraz uśmiechający się do niego. Jego oczy lśniły zbyt mocno, ale Remusowi udało się przekonać samego siebie, że wilgoć pokrywająca turkusowe kule ma związek tylko z tym, że na zewnątrz było zimno, a Bill był prawie nagi.  
  
— Dziękuję — szepnął.  
  
Remus poczuł dziwną ochotę, żeby znowu go pocałować. Zamiast tego, odwrócił się i teleportował.  
  
Jego płaszcz zwisał luźno na ramionach opalonych egipskim słońcem. Ramionach, których nigdy nie mógł dotknąć. Ponownie.  
  


OoO

  
Mary Phillips zawsze była przykładną żoną. Zawsze dbała o wszystko, co było potrzebne, gdy jej mąż wciąż żył, a nawet teraz, dwanaście lat po jego śmierci, nie mogła nawet pomyśleć o tym, by spędzić Wigilię bez odwiedzenia go.  
  
Pani Philips zapaliła znicz za duszę swojego męża na jego grobie i po dłuższej chwili modlitwy (a także dzielenia się nowymi plotkami ze swoim Eddiem) wstała i pozwoliła, by mała ścieżka w śniegu odciągnęła ją od tego smutnego miejsca. Tuż przed odejściem coś przyciągnęło jej wzrok. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, żeby się upewnić.  
  
Miała rację, to nie było coś, to był ktoś, kto był ubrany tylko w cienkie spodnie i powycierany sweter, siedzący na śniegu i prawie nim przykryty, gdy płatki zaczęły spadać w ciężkich i wilgotnych kłębkach. Wyglądał na kogoś po czterdziestce z mokrymi, brązowymi włosami pokrytymi już srebrem. Kogoś, kto najwyraźniej nie przejmował się zapaleniem płuc, czy czymś jeszcze gorszym, siedząc tu w tych cienkich ubraniach, opierając się plecami o nagrobek.  
  
— Hej… Hej, co ty tu robisz? — zapytała pochopnie, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.  
  
Nie tolerowałaby obecności jakiegoś cholernego bezdomnego na cmentarzu, na którym jej mąż spoczywał w spokoju. Nawet jeśli nie była pewna, dlaczego bezdomny był tutaj, zamiast w mieście stać w kolejce po darmowe bożonarodzeniowe jedzenie i ubrania.  
  
Mężczyzna otworzył oczy, które przypominały płynne złoto, i uśmiechnął się, a przynajmniej próbował. Ten wyraz twarzy był zbyt smutny, żeby można było go nazwać uśmiechaniem się.  
  
— Właśnie odwiedzam dom — powiedział chrapliwym głosem.  
  
Odeszła ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
  
Bezdomni po prostu byli ciężcy do zrozumienia.


End file.
